


savor the present

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human Anna, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: The last time Jo saw her, Anna was 19. The time before that, she was 32. Next time, she might be 70 or 4. There's no way to predict.That just means that they must savor this time that much more.





	savor the present

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'time travel' square on my table and is loosely based on the premise of The Time Traveler's Wife.

Late one winter night, when Jo is twenty-eight, she awakens to the smell of bacon wafting into her room.

She immediately leaps out of bed, cursing when her bare feet hit the cold floor, and moves as fast as she can to the kitchen. She pushes the door open hard enough for it to slam into the wall and stands on the threshold for a moment, not quite willing to believe her senses. 

When Anna turns, just enough for Jo to see her smile, Jo moves again. 

She crosses the kitchen and wraps her arms around Anna's thin waist. The only thing Anna's wearing is a bathrobe taken from a peg in the hallway, and her skin is still cold to the touch.

"Why didn't you come to bed?" Jo says against Anna's shoulder. 

"I needed to eat," Anna says apologetically. Her red hair is no less vibrant than it was the last Jo saw her, but there are thin creases around her eyes and mouth, burgeoning laughter lines and crow's feet. 

"How old are you now?" Jo asks. 

"40," Anna answers. 

The last time Jo saw her, Anna was 19. The time before that, she was 32. Next time, she might be 70 or 4. There's no way to predict. 

That just means that they must savor this time that much more.

"Come to bed when you're done eating," she says, pressing a kiss to Anna's cheek. "We can get you warmed you up."

Anna smiles. 

"I'll eat fast."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
